A Bird and Wolf
by spedmonkey10
Summary: What happens when Ayame finds an injured bird demon. What ties does he have to Naraku and what does this mean for Ayame. yeah yeah summary sucks story better me promise rated for anatomy mentioning.....R
1. an injured bird demon

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha but I own Shash BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ON WITH IT!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Princess Ayame!" a young wolf demon called.

"Yes Sakei?" Ayame asked turning to the wolf cub.

"There's someone by the waterfall he's injured badly." Sakei said.

"Go tell my Grandfather." Ayame said as she ran to the man.

Ayame stopped in her tracks when she saw the man.

"Oh Kami he's a bird demon but not like the birds of paradise." She said to herself running over to him.

"Sakei was right he's hurt badly." She said looking at all the bleeding wounds all over his body.

The demon had long silver and gold hair down to his waist, huge silvery white wings which told them that he was indeed some type of bird demon and claws. His shirt was ripped in many places and the blood flowed freely staining the ground. His pants were ripped in places no doubt ripped by him to try and stop the bleeding and they too were blood stained.

"AYAME!" her grandfather called to her.

"Grandfather he's a bird demon, but not like the birds of paradise look." She said turning the man over. "he appears to be humanoid demon like me not like the birds of paradise."

"We can't help him. He may not be a bird of paradise but he might be working with them." The elder wolf said turning back to their territory.

"But Grandfather he's hurt badly we have to help him!" Ayame pleaded looking at her grandfather.

"Ayame, the birds of paradise killed your parents and you want to help one!" the elder yelled.

"He's not a bird of paradise they are hideous creatures he looks like us only with wings and no tail." Ayame said standing up.

"Fine Ayame bring him into the village but if he is working for the birds of paradise you better hope we can keep him here." The elder said going back to the village.

Ayame lifted the injured demon to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder being careful of his wounds and wings and started walking back towards the village. As she entered the village all the demons stopped what they were doing and watched as their princess dragged a bird demon into their village.

"A bird demon!" one gasped

"It's one of the birds of paradise!" another said.

"Don't be stupid birds of paradise don't look like that they have huge faces as there lower body he has legs."

Ayame ignored them as she brought him into her den and laid him gently onto her bed as she looked over his wounds. She removed what was left of his shirt and tossed it aside look at his wounds. They were all then but deep like slicing across his chest caused them. Ayame called for a nursemaid to help her.

"Give me the Bandages and fetch him some new clothes." Ayame said as she took the bandages from the nurse who bowed and left without another word.

Ayame lifted the man up and leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped the bandages tightly around his bleeding wounds having difficulty only when she came to where the wings were. Ayame finished bandaging his chest when the nursemaid returned with the bottom part of a silk kimono.

"This was all I could do I couldn't find anything with holes in the back only holes in the bottom for our tails, that is why it took so long I'm sorry milady" the nursemaid said bowing.

"That's ok Taka, now get me some more bandages." Ayame said.

"Hai." Taka said as she left.

Ayame removed his pants and looked at the fresh wounds on his legs keeping her eyes away from his member feeling that it was improper seeing how he was unconscious. His legs were all cut up, but not like the ones on his chest they were small and not as deep but still deep enough that the blood still flowed freely and there were pieces of rock and wood in them making them bleed even more.

'_He must've been flying away from his attacker and fell."_ Ayame thought as she pulled a piece of wood from one of the cuts

Taka returned shortly and looked at him.

"Kami he's huge!" Taka exclaimed looking at his member.

"Taka, keep your eyes on his wounds he is unconscious show some diginity!" Ayame hissed at her as she remove her skin from her back placing it over the demons member protecting it from Taka's wandering eyes.

"Sorry milady." Taka said handing her the bandages and a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's this?" Ayame asked sniffing the bottle.

"It cleans the cuts so they don't get infected and dissolve the wood and rock." Taka said taking the bottle from Ayame and pouring it over the cuts.

The cuts began to foam causing Ayame to look away. When they stopped away and Taka began to bandage his legs.

"Milady, what do you think happened to him?" Taka asked when she finished bandaging one leg.

"I think he was attacked and tried to fly away then fell which caused all the cuts on his legs," She said as she finished. "Taka I want you to leave when I clothe him." Ayame said taking the bottom of the silk kimono.

"Milady you are no fun." Taka said pouting as she left.

Ayame tied her skin around her neck again and slipped the bottom of the kimono over his legs.

"There, now all we have to do is wait till you wake up." Ayame said leaving the den to find her grandfather.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Love it hate it REVIEW IT! I didn't know what the white wolf demon tribe lived in so I just said den and I gave Ayame a bed since she's a princess if you know what the bottom part of a kimono is please tell id really appreciate it! I say again REVIEW IT OR DIE!


	2. Shash's awakening and a wolfs betrayal

DISCLAIMER TIME! Own not inuyasha I do shash own I do.

YODA TALK RULES! So how'd ye like the last chapter? Good.

A note to all you people who read stories and don't review. IF YOUR READING THIS YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN BREAK YOUR NECK POUR JELLY ALL OVER YOU BODY AND PRAY TO THE GODS OF JELLY THAT YOU BURN IN A JELLY-LIKE HELL!

ON WITH THE STORY!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 3:

Shash Awakens

"Grandfather!" Ayame called running over to the elder wolf.

"Hai Granddaughter?" the elder asked looking up to the red-haired wolf youkai. "What do you need?"

"It's about the bird demon." She said. "I don't think he's with the Birds of Paradise."

"What makes you so sure of this?" the elder asked looking up at the princess.

"He was attacked there are deep scars in chest like he was slashed across the chest hard to for it to be that deep, like he was attacked by them or" she hesitated at this part. "Kagura."

"Still," he said, "he's still a bird demon and the others won't trust him he has to leave once he's recovered."

"But grandfather he might be attacked again and this time I won't be there to save him and he'll die!" Ayame found herself shouting when she said this

The elder wolf said nothing as if he didn't care. Ayame turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Kagome!" Kouga called running over to the black-haired miko.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said wishing he would leave before Inuyasha caught his scent.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha demanded taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and there was a purplish light then Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"So, Kagome where you headed?" Kouga asked her ignoring Inuyasha

"Then northern wolf tribe we heard there were some strange things going on up and we were gonna see if Ayame knew anything." She said as Inuyasha got up.

"Why'd you tell him that you stupid wench!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha he's on our side remember?" Kagome said. "Oh yeah, SIT! I told you NEVER to call me wench!" she yelled turning away.

Shippo chuckled at this and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"He'll never learn." He said snuggling into Kagome.

"Feh." The young hanyou said turning away from the group.

Kagome turned back to Kouga, Shippo still in her arms.

"You wanna come with us?" She asked putting the young kitsune on the ground so he could play with Kilala.

"Sure." The wolf demon said wrapping his arm around Kagome who pulled away.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "He is NOT coming with us?"

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha with an evil look. Inuyasha went all small and hid behind a tree whimpering.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said turning toward the demon hunter.

"Hai, Kagome?"

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday."

"KAMI! I FORGOT I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW!" Kagome yelled throwing her hand up. "Can I borrow Kilala?"

"Sure Kagome." Sango said as the fire cat demon was consumed by flames and turned into its huge form and roared.

"Gomen Sango." Kagome said jumping onto Kilala who took of into the sky fire trailing from her feet.

"Kouga your still welcome to come with us." Miroku said moving his hand to Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled and bonked Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu.

"It was worth it." Miroku said as he fell over.

"KOUGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled as they finally reached him.

"Change of plans we're going with these guys to northern wolfs" Koga said as the two other wolf demons came up to him.

"Thank you!" Hakkaku panted.

"Lets move then." Sango said as she started walking keeping an eye on the lecherous monk.

It was nightfall now and Ayame returned to her den to check on the bird demon. She knew something was wrong the minute she entered her den she could smell it someone else was in here besides the bird. Ayame walked silently over to her bed and saw someone holding a knife over the bird demon

"STOP!" Ayame yelled as she threw a razor leaf at the would-be killer and walked over to it.

"Kaichi?" Ayame said shocked that the captain of the guard would do this. "Why?" She asked stepping over to him.

"You have betrayed us all by bringing that thing here!" he spat the last part.

"Leave, now I banish you from the northern wolf territory leave now and never return." The red haired wolf girl said turning away.

"You would banish the captain of the guards for that" he looked at the bird "thing!"

"Yes."

"You _will _regret this Ayame!" Kaichi said as he left.

Ayame settled on the floor and readied to sleep when the bird demon moaned.

"w-where am I?" he asked barely able to lift his head.

Ayame looked at him.

"Safe." She said brushing a strand of silver and gold hair out of his face as he fell back asleep.

In the morning Ayame awoke hoping that the bird demon would stay awake long enough for her to talk to him…and her hopes were not in vain for when she woke the bird demon had sat upright and was watching her.

"Morning." He said smiling revealing sharp fangs.

"Who are you?" She asked getting up.

"Shash you?" he said speaking much better than last night

"Ayame."

By now Shash was standing up and walked around the den.

"What happened to you, Shash?" she asked "When I found you, you were badly injured.:

"I was attacked by a wind witch I tried to fly away but he hit me with some attack called Dance of the Dragons I fell and when she approached me I sliced at her making a deep wound in her chest she fled and then I blacked out." He said wincing when he touched a bandage.

"That was Kagura she works for Naraku, but why was she after you usually she only goes after people with Jewel Shards." It took her a minute to put the pieces together. "You have a sacred jewel shard!" she exclaimed.

"Not a jewel shard…6 two in my wings, two in my hands, two in my legs." Shash said hoping that he had not done something stupid

'_6 jewel shards! He's stronger than Kouga' _she thought as she looked the handsome demon over.

"What kind of demon are you?" she asked "I know you're a bird demon but what kind?"

"Falcon by the way-" was all he could get out before Sakei ran into the den.

"Ayame!" she yelled "Kouga and Inuyasha are here!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

yay its done you know you want to review it you know you love it. Now you know who Shash is don't you feel special forget you if you don't. NOW REVIEW OR DIE!


End file.
